Neues Spielkonzept F.A.T.E.
Vorwort Liebe F.A.T.E-Community, wir hoffen, Ihr hattet eine schöne LARP-Saison 2013, wie auch wir sie hatten und freutEuch auch schon auf all das, was 2014 für uns alle bereithält. Da man sich im neuen Jahr an den Frühjahrsputz macht, haben wir uns überlegt, dasauch mal zu tun und arbeiten momentan fieberhaft an der Version 2.0 des F.A.T.ERegelwerks.Wir lassen es Euch über unser Forum wissen, sobald das Regelwerk fertigist.Um Euch aber die Wartezeit darauf zu verkürzen, können wir Euch hiermit schon mal dasneue Spielkonzept erläutern, welches ab diesem Jahr für unsere F.A.T.E-Veranstaltungensowie die gesamte F.A.T.E-Kampagne gelten wird. Warum das Konzept verändert wird Wir haben immer gesagt, dass wir nicht einfach nur Cons in einem neuen Settingaufbauen und bespielen möchten, sondern dass wir mit F.A.T.E eine vollkommen neue Artvon Larp kreieren werden. Auch Larp muss sich weiterentwickeln, wir sind nun soweit -und sind uns sicher, dass Ihr (unsere Community) bereit seid, mit uns diesen nächstenSchritt zu gehen. Wir haben Euch bereits im Vorfeld durch eine Ankündigung darüberinformiert und Ihr habt spätestens bei der Bestellung Eurer Teilnehmerkarten festgestellt,dass wir nicht mehr wie im Larp gewohnt zwischen Spieler- und Nicht-Spieler-Kartenunterscheiden, sondern für alle Teilnehmertickets anbieten.Das hat mehrere Gründe. Nach jahrelanger Plotintegration im F.A.T.E-Universum liegenzwar viele spektakuläre Explosionen, Geiselnahmen, Raubüberfälle, Befreiungsaktionen,Reaktorlecks, Schießereien, Kopfgeldjagden, Revierstreitigkeiten, sowie kleine und großeKriege hinter uns, aber um einer wachsenden Stadtsimulation wie in Angel Falls und ihrerQualität auch in Zukunft gerecht zu werden, schaffen wir gemeinsam mit Euch für dieZukunft ein neues System. Plots, im herkömmlichen Sinne, werden im Larp ja normalerweise von der SL durchgesteuerte NSCs ins Spiel gebracht oder Situationen werden von der SL so manipuliert,dass sie den gewünschten Effekt auf eine Personengruppe haben. Auf einem kleinen bis mittelgroßen Abenteuer-Con auf dem die Spieler einendurchgehenden Handlungsstrang freudig erwarten, ist die Integration solcher Plots relativeinfach. Da F.A.T.E allerdings weder ein normales Abenteuer-Con ist, geschweige denneine normale „Fantasy-, Ambiente-“ Stadtsimulation, ist das integrieren von Plots bisherimmer eine „Sisyphusarbeit“ gewesen, die wir nur mit viel personellem Aufwand, genugHintergrundkenntnis und jeder Menge Zeit, Energie, Ressourcen, Fingerspitzengefühl (undGlück ;) ) umsetzen konnten. Selbst dann war es immer noch schwierig, den richtigen Moment abzupassen, in dem dienotwendigen Faktoren, wie Plotangebot, Plotnachfrage, politische und persönlicheCharaktersituationen zum Plot passten. Sowie schlichtweg den Zeitpunkt und dieentsprechenden Charaktere in der Masse an Teilnehmern zu finden, die genau dann auchdies (oder jenes) tun wollten und diese zudem noch als SL (am besten lebend) durchunsere gefährliche und überraschende Spielwelt zu begleiten, um dann das Ganze ambesten noch zu einem gewünschten oder zumindest entsprechend der Spielrealitätpassenden Ende zu bringen... Das Ganze dann noch mit einem Daumendicken Plotbooküber 5 Tage und 4 Nächte (jubel jubel freu freu :-) ). Bei herkömmlichen Stadtsimulationen ist es daher Gang und Gäbe, dass sich das Spielder festen Bewohner und reisenden Teilnehmer, eher freiem Spiel, Alltagsambiente, undihren IT-Pflichten widmet. Das bedeutet bei einer Endzeit-Stadtsimulation z.B. Wareanbieten, Handeln, Gaunern, Bars unterhalten, Fahrzeuge warten, reparieren, trinken,Gruppen-Politik betreiben usw. oder schlichtweg ums nackte Überleben kämpfen.Dies ist auch weiterhin gewollt, um somit das Gesamtbild der Stadt (und Umgebung) mitEuch gemeinsam zu prägen, um eine großartige Endzeit-Simulation möglich zu machenund diese so vielschichtig und lebendig wie möglich zu gestalten.Nichtsdestotrotz reicht das uns nicht. Wir wollen mehr, wir wollen ein spannendes Film-Setting, ein „Real-Computerspiel“ nur besser, härter, lebendiger … echter eben. Deshalb wollen wir mit Euch (den Teilnehmern) zusammen ein Konzept umsetzen,welches uns erlaubt das maximal-dynamische Spielambiente einer Stadtsimulation mitdem intensiven Erlebnis des gesteuerten und durchdachten Plot-/Aufgabenangebot einesAbenteuer-Cons zu verbinden. Das ist unser F.A.T.E wie es sein soll. Das können wir aber nicht alleine, dies können wir nur gemeinsam mit Euch (er)schaffen.Wir (Lost Ideas) sind eine rein private Larp-Orga, welche von der Firma (Mindforge)rechtlich und in der Umsetzung der Veranstaltungen unterstützt wird.Wir tun das ehrenamtlich (also ohne finanzielle Entlohnung und sogar aufPrivatkosten), mit aller uns zur Verfügung stehenden Energie und Mitteln, mit einerMenge an Herzblut, und Idealismus. Wir geben privat das gesamte Jahr alles waswir können und viel darüber hinaus, um Euch diese Events immer wieder zuermöglichen, weil Ihr und die Events uns am Herzen liegen (klingt banal, aber soeinfach ist es letztendlich). Die Veranstaltung aber noch intensiver, schöner, größerund besser zu gestalten, lässt sich nur gemeinsam mit euch, unserer F.A.T.ECommunity, realisieren. Daher wollen wir, dass sich ALLE Teilnehmer der Veranstaltung für die Qualität dieserpostapokalyptischen Simulation mitverantwortlich fühlen. Angel Falls ist ein Moloch imNiemandsland und eine wahrhaft dreckige Stadt, die zum Handeln, Feiern, und Zockeneinlädt, um reich zu werden oder im Dreck zu sterben.Ihr Umland hält Gefahren und Chancen bereit für alle, die in der Lage sind, zu überlebenund ihren Namen in die junge Geschichte des Ödlandes zu schreiben. Das Neue Konzept Das neue Konzept sieht vor, übliche Larp-Normen komplett aufzubrechen und zum Wohlaller Anwesenden neu zu definieren. Es gibt bei uns ab 2014 keine übliche Unterteilungzwischen NSCs oder Spieler mehr. Wir alle sind Teilnehmer und wir alle sind gemeinsamfür unser Spiel und das Spiel unserer Mitteilnehmer voll verantwortlich. F.A.T.E wird von uns den Mitgliedern der Lost Ideas Orga veranstaltet, geleitet, überwacht,koordiniert, geschützt. Wir füllen F.A.T.E zusammen mit Euch, mit Leben und wir alle sorgen uns gemeinsam umunser persönliches Spiel ebenso, wie um das Spiel unserer Mitteilnehmer. Die Grundidee, die dahinter steckt ist so alt wie Larp selbst, die Umsetzung allerdingswurde nur seltenst (und schon gar nicht in der Größenordnung) verwirklicht. Appelle und gute Vorsätze helfen bei einem solchen Vorhaben nur wenig, also haben wirmit unseren privaten und organisatorischen Larperfahrungen der langen Jahre diesesneue „Realkonzept“ entwickelt.Ihr als Teilnehmer übernehmt untereinander die Verantwortung für Euer gemeinsamesSpielerlebnis und deren Inhalte. Angefangen bei dem Pflichtbewusstsein, das eigene Spielund auch Charakterentscheidungen immer wieder darauf hin zu überprüfen, ob sie wirklichspielfördernd für die Gemeinschaft und das Event an sich sind und eben nicht nur„charaktertypisch“ und dem eigenen Spielerfolg zuträglich sind. Es geht darum, dass jederein aktiver Teil der Veranstaltung wird, angefangen bei dem tatsächlichen Gefühl vonMitverantwortlichkeit für das Event bis hin zur aktiven Mitgestaltung und realen Umsetzungder Larp-Veranstaltung im Ganzen. Wir als Orga stecken unsere gesamte Zeit, unsere Energie, sowie unser Material undBudget in die Planung und Umsetzung der Veranstaltung an sich, sowie deren Inhalte.Anstatt eine Menge Ressourcen dafür aufzuwenden Plots künstlich (SL-umgesetzt) insSpiel zu integrieren, nutzen wir nun alle unsere Ressourcen, um die Teilnehmergenerierten Spielinhalte in einem komplett neuen Ausmaß zu fördern.Die logistische Umsetzung der Veranstaltung wird weiterhin von uns gestemmt (Hilfe wirdnatürlich immer gern angenommen), ebenso wie die gesamte Vorarbeit, Vorplanung undCommunitybetreuung unterm Jahr an uns liegt.Wir stellen Euch F.A.T.E als Larp-Plattform für Euer Spiel bereit, planen, leiten undbetreuen Euer Spiel vor Ort und die Planung des Spielangebotes der Teilnehmeruntereinander im Vorfeld. Wie das Konzept umgesetzt wird Gruppen und deren Spielhintergründe werden von den Teilnehmern selbst erstellt undausgearbeitet. Deren Integration und letztendliche Freigabe für die Veranstaltunggeschieht dann aber durch die Zusammenarbeit mit uns (der Orga).Der Grund, dass wir nicht alle Gruppenkonzepte einfach „durchwinken“ oder uns die Arbeiteiner Vorabsprache einfach sparen können, liegt schlichtweg in der Notwendigkeit einerkonstanten, ausbalancierten und tiefen Spielwelt für unsere Veranstaltungen und diegesamte F.A.T.E-Larpkampagne (mit allen Kampagnenorgas). Auch wenn die Spielwelt ITstark durch Eigenbestimmung, Normfreiheit und sozialer Fragilität geprägt ist, benötigtdiese gemeinsame Spielwelt, das Spiel selbst und die Veranstaltung an sich, OT eineRegulierung, welche den Spielspaß und die Konsistenz dieser Welt (vor und während demSpiel) regelt. Dies kommt schlussendlich jeder Gruppe sowie jedem einzelnen Teilnehmerim Spiel wieder zugute. *Gruppen bis 10 Personen gelten bei uns als „Kleingruppe“. Spieltechnisch sind siemeist relativ unbekannt und oft als Machtfaktor in der Region unbedeutend (Ausnahmenbestätigen hier eindeutig die Regel). Die fiktive Größe der Gruppe beschränkt sich auf ihrereale Teilnehmerzahl (+50% in Worten: plus fünfzig Prozent). Diese Gruppen müssen sichmit ihrem Gruppenkonzept nicht speziell bei uns anmelden (können dies aber tun, wennsie möchten). Sie sind nicht im F.A.T.E-Hintergrund verankert und dürfen daher auch keinKonzept bespielen, welches aktive Fakten in der Hintergrundwelt setzt. Sie dürfen also mitihrer Hintergrundgeschichte nicht relevant in die F.A.T.E-Hintergrundwelt eingreifen. Das Spiel kann frei gestaltet werden, muss aber (auf Grund der meist fehlendenVorbesprechung) umso mehr Spielwelt- und Veranstaltungskonform sein (BeiSonderanfragen bitte vorher mit uns in Kontakt treten). Begrenzt durch ihre ITPersonenzahl (Real +50%) ist eine solche Gruppe oft sehr angreifbar. Sollten sie in voller Personenstärke (plus dem „Nachschub“) getötet werden, ist diese Gruppe in der Spielweltnicht mehr existent. Neue Charaktere müssen dann in einer anderen oder neuen Gruppeangesiedelt werden. *Gruppen mit mehr als 10 Personen gelten bei uns als „Großgruppe“.Spieltechnisch sind sie meist lokal bekannt und verfügen dort häufig auch über eingewisses Machtpotenzial. Brutale Gangs, wilde Nomadenrudel, zwielichtige Großfamilien,oder bekannte Söldnertrupps wären ein Beispiel dafür. Ihre fiktive Anzahl beschränkt sichauf ihre reale Teilnehmerzahl (+50% in Worten: plus fünfzig Prozent. Zum Beispiel:„Wenn Ihr also mit insgesamt 6 Leuten eine kleinere Gang spielen wollt, kann diese einefiktive Größe von 9 haben. Wenn ihr euch im späteren Spiel einflussreiche Feindegemacht habt, die Jagd auf eure Köpfe machen, müsst ihr die Gruppe aufgeben, wenn 9 Charaktere ,also ihr alle plus 3 Zweitcharaktere, getötet wurden.“). Ihr Gruppenkonzept muss mit uns besprochen, angemeldet und abgesegnet (sowie späterbei größeren Gruppenänderungen erneut abgesprochen) sein. Ihre Hintergrundgeschichteist zumindest lokal von Bedeutung für die F.A.T.E-Hintergrundwelt. Das Grundkonzeptsolcher Gruppen sollte bereits vor einer Konzeptvorstellung, Spielwelt- und Veranstaltungskonform sein (Bei Sonderanfragen und Abweichungen dauern dieGespräche meist deutlich länger). Sie sind in der F.A.T.E-Hintergrundwelt angesiedelt,aber nicht im Regelwerk festgeschrieben. Der Vorteil ist, dass sie ihre eigene Spielstrukturfestlegen können und mit uns „nur noch“ die Spielkompatibilität, sowie gewisse IT- und OT-Verhaltensregeln vor der Veranstaltung gemeinsam festgelegt werden. Begrenzt durch ihre IT-Personenzahl (Real +50%) ist selbst deren lokale Machtstellung noch angreifbar.Sollten sie in voller Personenstärke (plus dem „Nachschub“) getötet werden, ist dieseGruppe in der Spielwelt nicht mehr existent. Neue Charaktere müssen dann in eineranderen oder neuen Gruppe angesiedelt werden. Jede Großgruppe benötigt eine feste Gruppenorga (2 Personen) seitens der Teilnehmer,welche mit uns in Kontakt steht und die jeweiligen Absprachen für die anstehendenVeranstaltungen bespricht, die Gruppe OT organisiert, im Spiel eine Art SL-Funktion fürdie Gruppe übernimmt und uns gegenüber für diese Gruppe verantwortlich ist. DiesePersonen sind unsere Kontaktpersonen zur Gruppe und Ansprechpartner für Absprachenunterm Jahr und auf dem Spiel. *Gruppen die in unserer Hintergrundwelt (Regelwerk oder Updates) festgeschriebenund veröffentlicht sind, gelten bei uns als „Hintergrundgruppe“ (unabhängig von der Anzahlan Gruppen-Teilnehmern). Spieltechnisch sind sie im gesamten Ödland bekannt und mehroder minder einflussreich. Von den Boten bis zur Armee sind diese verschiedenenHintergrundgruppen Beispiele dafür, dass sich auch in dieser neuen Welt Menschenwieder zu starken Fraktionen zusammenfinden können. Ihre fiktive Anzahl im Ödland istungefähr durch unseren Spielhintergrund festgelegt. Begrenzt durch ihre IT-Personenzahlvor Ort (Real+100%), ist lediglich deren lokale Machtstellung angreifbar (und dies auchnur temporär). Sollten sie auf einer Veranstaltung in voller Personenstärke (plus dem„Nachschub“) getötet werden, ist diese Hintergrundgruppe für diese Veranstaltung nichtmehr existent. Neue Charaktere müssten dann in einer anderen oder neuen Gruppeangesiedelt werden. Zur nächsten Veranstaltung wird dann gemeinsam mit uns beraten,ob, wie und in welcher Stärke sich diese Hintergrundgruppe ihren Platz in Angel Fallszurückholt und welche Konsequenzen der Vorfall für die Spielwelt und deren Bewohnernoch bereithält. Diese Machtstellung bedeutet aber auch, dass die Spielkompatibilität,sowie gewisse (IT- und OT-) Verhaltensregeln vor (und wenn nötig auch auf) derVeranstaltung von uns als Orga mit der jeweiligen Gruppenorga festgelegt werden. Die OT-Organisation einer solchen Hintergrundgruppe sowie die Nutzungsrechte für Gruppenkonzept, Gruppenname und Logos unterliegen dem Urheberrecht (und somit beiuns). Die Leitung der Gruppen wird für den Zeitrahmen der Zusammenarbeit an diejeweilige Privatperson als Gruppenorga übergeben, liegt allerdings in letzter Instanz immerbei uns als Orga (das ist übrigens keine Neuerung, wird hier nur noch einmal deutlichkommuniziert).Die meisten Hintergrundgruppen haben bereits eine feste Gruppenorga (2 Personen)Seitens der Teilnehmer, welche mit uns in Kontakt steht und die jeweiligen Absprachen fürdie anstehenden Veranstaltungen bespricht, die Gruppe OT organisiert, im Spiel eine Art SL-Funktion für die Gruppe übernimmt und uns gegenüber für diese Gruppe verantwortlich ist. Diese Personen sind unsere Kontaktpersonen zur Gruppe und Ansprechpartner für Absprachen unterm Jahr und auf dem Spiel. Bei dieser könnt Ihr Euch melden (z.B über unser Forum oder die F.A.T.E FB Gruppe) um Kontakt zur jeweiligen Hintergrundgruppeeurer Wahl zu erhalten. Sollte eine Hintergrundgruppe noch nicht (oder nur vereinzelt bespielt werden und IhrEuch berufen fühlt (und am besten auch in der Lage seid ;) )eine solche (noch freieHintergrundgruppe) zu leiten, meldet euch bei uns unter der Info@lost-ideas.com und wirmachen einen Gesprächstermin aus, denn gerade diese Hintergrundgruppenkonzepte und vor allem deren Umsetzung müssen mit uns besprochen, angemeldet und abgesegnet (sowie später bei größeren Gruppenänderungen erneut abgesprochen) sein. Ihre Hintergrundgeschichte ist stark mit der F.A.T.E-Hintergrundwelt verwoben und sie sindelementar für die F.A.T.E-Kampagne. Die Spielumsetzung solcher Gruppen sollte bereitsvor einer Konzeptvorstellung, Hintergrundbeschreibungs-, Spielwelt- undVeranstaltungskonform sein (eigene Ideen zur Umsetzung werden gerne besprochen). ------------------------------- *JEDE Gruppe hat Mini-Storys für seine eigenen Gruppenmitglieder (ein Art internesPlotwichteln ;) ) sowie ein paar Spielangebote für externe Teilnehmer (z.B. Jobs undMinijobs, Lernangebote, Ambientespiel, Dienstleistungen, Veranstaltungen,Praktikantenstellen, Handelsanfragen... was auch immer) ins Spiel mit einzubringen.Das generiert Spielinhalt für alle (Externe und euch selbst), macht Euch bekannter imÖdland, integriert Euch stärker in die Spielwelt/ -gemeinschaft und lässt Euch im bestenFall noch Intime Geld verdienen. Wir wollen gerade Kleingruppen damit keineswegsüberfordern, verpflichten aber alle (auch diese) sich daran zu beteiligen. *Die Zusammenarbeit zum Schaffen von Spielinhalten geht bei allen Gruppen mitmehr als 10 Personen noch ein Stück weiter. Dies wird von uns durch ein Plot-Budgetund die Mitarbeit unseres Plot-Planungsteams im Vorfeld tatkräftig unterstützt. Zu der oben genannten Spielbeteiligung aller Gruppen, fällt ihnen nämlich ab diesem Jahr nochdie Planung und Durchführung einer kleinen Anzahl eigener Plots für interneGruppenmitglieder sowie andere Teilnehmer oder Gruppen zu. *Ein entsprechendes „How to Plot in F.A.T.E“ Dokument (Mit einer genauen Anleitung wiewo, was und an wen) steht von uns ab dem 15. März zum Download bereit. Ab diesemZeitpunkt steht auch unser Plotteam auf „Aufnahmestart“ für Eure Plotkonzepte. *Auf der Veranstaltung selbst treffen wir uns insgesamt 3 mal zu vorher festgelegtenTerminen mit allen Gruppenleitern (und/oder ihren jeweiligen Stellvertretern) zu einerkurzen OT-Besprechung (60 min.). Hier wird kurz „abgehakt“, welche Plots bereitsdurchgeführt wurden oder noch ausstehen (keine Plotbesprechung oder Diskussion,lediglich ein kurzer Plotnummern-Abgleich). Ist dieser kurze „Rapport“ erledigt, kann diejeweilige Gruppenorga meist direkt wieder ins Spiel zurück. Danach ist dieses Treffenauch schon beendet. Anschließend bieten wir Euch die Möglichkeit, Euch mit uns über eineigenes Gruppenthema direkt zu besprechen. Hier können aber auch IT- und OT-Probleme zwischen Gruppen (gemeinsam mit uns und den Betroffenen) direkt in Ruhe geklärt werden (um z.B. bestimmte IT-Konsequenzenvermeiden zu können, insofern das gewollt ist), ohne den Spielfluss im Feld zu stören. So kann das Spiel auf dem Spielgelände nämlich durchgehend IT bleiben und auch den Gruppenleitern außerhalb dieser drei Treffen ein durchgehendes Spiel ermöglicht werden. Ihr könnt Euch also bei einem „Spielvorfall“ überlegen ob ihr (A) die Situation einfachkomplett IT klärt/durchzieht mit allen entsprechenden IT-Konsequenzen (dann aber auchbitte wirklich IT ;) ). Oder (B) Euer Charakter räumt sich IT eine „Bedenkzeit“ für den Vorfallein (insofern möglich), um das Ganze mit uns und der anderen Partei OT zu besprechen und dann IT so spielfördernd wie möglich zu klären. *Da wir aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, wie viel Arbeit und Energie es kostet dieAufgaben in einer Großgruppe zu verwirklichen und die Verantwortung vor undwährend der Veranstaltung zu tragen, stellen wir ab sofort den jeweiligenGruppenleiter von allen Teilnehmerbeiträgen unserer F.A.T.E-Veranstaltung frei. Zusätzlich bekommt jede Gruppe, jedes 11. Ticket kostenlos von uns zur Verfügunggestellt (z.B. für den/die Stellvertreter, als Gruppenrabatt oder Sozialticket fürfinanzschwache Gruppenmitglieder, je nach eigener Wahl). *Um diese Freitickets von uns schnellstmöglich zu bekommen, brauchen wir vomGruppenleiter eine E-Mail an die Info@Spielkult.com mit den Bestellummern UNDTicketnummern der jeweils 10 Teilnehmer-Karten und den Namen der jeweilszugeordneten Gruppenteilnehmer. Der Großgruppenleiter wird dann als solcher bei unsgelistet und das 11. Ticket wird dann als Freiticket von uns an euch zugesandt.Solltet ihr Fragen zum Thema Freitickets oder Rückerstattung haben meldet euchebenfalls bei der oben angegebenen Email-Adresse. ------------------------------- Vom Einzelteilnehmer bis zum Großgruppenmitglied haben durch das neue Konzept nun ALLE die Möglichkeit, bei so ziemlich jeder Gruppe auf dem Spielfeld eine Menge an Spiel „ab- und mitzubekommen“. Alle profitieren nun von dem neuen System und dem dadurch entstehenden noch größeren Spielangebot, werden bekannter untereinander,verknüpfen sich in noch intensiverem Spiel und werden dadurch nicht nur Konsumentsonder ein realer, lebendiger Teil(nehmer) dieser gemeinsamen Larpkampagne. Für Rückfragen und Ideen stehen wir wie immer gerne unter Info@lost-ideas.com zurVerfügung. Auf eine schöne F.A.T.E Saison 2014. Eure Lost Ideas Orga Kategorie:A Kategorie:F.A.T.E. Kategorie:Regelwerk